1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a wagering game.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “Monty Hall Problem” is a math exercise based on the American television game show “Let's Make a Deal.” The problem can generally be stated as follows, suppose you are on a game show and you are given the choice of three doors. Behind one of the doors is a car while behind each of the other two doors is a goat. You choose a door at random, and then the host must open one of the two remaining doors and must open a door which has a goat behind it. You now have the choice whether to keep your current door or switch to the remaining door. Is it in your advantage to switch?
Intuitively, one's answer to the problem is that switching should not matter, but in reality, to keep your initial choice of doors results in a probability of 1/3 of getting the car, while switching results in a probability of 2/3 of getting the car. Therefore, the contestant should always switch.
The problem can be solved by Bayes' theorem, which expresses the posterior probability (i.e. after evidence E is observed) of a hypothesis H in terms of the prior probabilities of H and E, and the probability of E given H. As applied to the Monty Hall problem, once information is known about what is behind another door, the probabilities of both the originally chosen door and the remaining door are no longer equal.
Many people have enjoyed watching “Let's Make a Deal” and particular the ending sequence when contestants get to pick a door. In addition, the mathematics of the problem and its paradoxical nature has captured the imagination of the public and has been written about numerous times in magazines, journals, and textbooks.
Casino wagering games are a billion dollar industry in the United States, and such games commonly require players to bet on random occurrences.
What is needed is a casino game that can apply Bayes' theorem such that the game could capture the interest of the casino patrons and generate excitement. Such a game would be exciting and enjoyable for the players as well as profitable for the casino offering the game.